Sick Love
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: ¿Que tan malo es enamorarte de tu enemigo? ¿Y que tan bien te hace estar cerca de él? Los Grandes Héroes se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza conocida como NightMare, un grupo de jóvenes que sera difícil de vencer, en especial si te enamoras de tu oponente. Los Grandes Héroes, les harán ver que hay mas en la vida que ser manipulados, y que dentro de todo eso se encuentra El Amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! He aquí una nueva historia acerca de Big Hero 6. La historia surgirá un mes después de la película, y traerá consigo a los héroes que tanto nos hicieron reír. **_

_**Los personajes de Big Hero 6 son propiedad de sus dueños.**_

**Capitulo 1: Amar A Un Enemigo**

Ha pasado tan solo un mes desde que nuestros Grandes Héroes vencieron a Yokai y la ciudad de San Fransokyo se encuentra en plena paz y armonía, salvo por algunos robos al banco. Fuera de eso, el equipo no se ha enfrentado a ningún otro enemigo como Yokai, Hiro ya estaba mejor de la muerte de Tadashi al igual que su tía.

Baymax ahora vivía con ellos, y era un gran dilema, ya que al ser tan grande cuando quería ayudar, arruinaba todo. El grupo de amigos de Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, Gogo y Honey, seguían tal y como siempre habían estado, Honey de vez en cuando se deprimía al recordar a Tadashi, pero estaba bien.

Todos los días era la misma rutina para Hiro, la alarma sonaba a las 07:00hs, se levantaba, se cambiaba y Baymax le daba un sermón de cómo se tenía que cuidar, bajaba, desayunaba y se iba en tranvía a la universidad, allí se encontraba con sus amigos, iban a las clases, almorzaba a las 12.00hs y a veces tenía clases a la tarde y si no era así se volvía a su casa.

Nunca pasaba nada interesante, y la rutina ya se le volvía aburrida. Pero lo que ninguno de los Grandes Héroes sabía era que, cerca de las afueras de San Fransokyo, una horda de héroes se estaba formando.

_**A Las Afueras de la Ciudad**_

-¡YA BASTA!, callense de una vez, hay que idear un plan para atacar la ciudad-Dijo un hombre. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera que crujía cada vez que se movia, en su mano sostenía un abano, llevaba un traje negro y frente a él se encontraban seis adolescentes.

Eran cinco chicos y una chica, uno de los jóvenes era alto, tendría 15 años, pelo verde y negro llevaba bermudas y un buzo azul, otro era bajito, tendría 13 años y su pelo era rojo con naranja. Uno que se encontraba sentado frente al hombre de traje, parecía ser el líder era de estatura mediana y su cabello negro, del lado izquierdo estaba otro joven de cabello azul y de su lado derecho un muchacho de cabello marrón y una chica de cabello en distintos tonos de violeta en degrade.

-¿De cuánto es la paga?-Pregunto el joven de cabello negro. El hombre fumo su abano y luego suspiro, acto seguido dirigió su mirada al joven.

-1000 por cada uno-Dijo el hombre

El muchacho miro a su alrededor y por ultimo miro a la chica que asintió lentamente.

-Aceptamos, pero ¿Qué exactamente quieres que hagamos?-

-Bueno-Dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento-Ustedes son un grupo de amigos, rebeldes a los que se los contrata para hacer trabajos sucios, en este caso deberán enfrentarse a Los Grandes Héroes y vencerlos, sin omitir que deberán matar a su líder-

-Pan comido, los Grandes Héroes son tan fáciles de vencer-Dijo el chico de cabello verde y negro

-No te dejes engañar-Dijo el hombre-Son un grupo de héroes con tecnología avanzada-

-Oiga ya dijimos que si, ¿de acuerdo?, no nos haga retractarnos-Dijo la chica

-Okey, su paga la recibirán después de hacer el trabajo, la primera batalla solo preséntense y no los maten, en la segunda quítenles hasta el último suspiro-

Luego de la reunión, los jóvenes salieron y se juntaron para hablar, organizaron cada detalle y luego cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

_**Al Otro Día**_

Su tía lo zamarreó en la cama, era sábado y él quería seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo.

-Tía Cass, es sábado ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienes que ver el noticiero ya-Dijo su tía quien lo llevo a rastras hasta la cocina

En la tele se mostraba a un grupo de jóvenes con los mismos poderes que los Grandes Héroes destruyendo varios lugares de San Fransokyo. Rápidamente, Hiro fingió despreocupación y subió a llamar a sus amigos para que se alistaran, y trato de salir de allí sin que su tía lo supiera ya que ella no sabía que era el líder de un grupo de héroes.

_**En El Centro De La Ciudad**_

-¿No creen que se tardan demasiado?-Dijo el joven de cabello azul

-Para ser superhéroes no son muy eficientes-Dijo el chico de pelo marrón

Justo en ese momento llegaron Los Grandes Héroes.

-Ja, justo a tiempo, creímos que tendríamos que ir por ustedes-Dijo la chica que tenía un casco que no dejaba ver su rostro

De a poco la batalla se torno más intensa, pero a la misma vez más complicada ya que el equipo de nombre desconocido, tenía los mismos poderes que los Grandes Héroes. El chico de cabello rojo, tenia los poderes de Honey, el de cabello marrón los mismos que Wasabi, el de cabello verde, estaba disfrazado como Fred, salvo que el traje era distinto, el de cabello azul, se encontraba peleando con Baymax, la chica de pelo violeta en degrade tenía los discos de levitación magnética de Gogo y el chico de cabello negro se encontraba frente a Hiro listo para pelear.

Ninguno podía vencer a su contrincante, seguirían así por horas, entonces decidieron acabar con esto, el joven de cabello rojo tiro una esfera de hielo y el de cabello verde escupió fuego para crear niebla y desaparecieron, pero Baymax logro encontrarlos saltando por los techos de los edificios y todos se dirigieron hasta una azotea donde los acorralaron.

-No tienen a dónde ir-Dijo Hiro

-Oye amigo, ya nos estamos yendo, si seguimos peleando nunca acabaremos, déjanos ir y seguiremos la próxima-Dijo el de cabello verde

-Aunque sea preséntense y muestren la cara-Dijo Wasabi

Todos se miraron y de a poco, uno por uno se quitaron los cascos.

Honey se impresiono por su opuesto de cabello rojo.

-Me llamo Aris-Dijo y Honey casi se desmayo

-Me llamo Jorge-Dijo el de cabello marrón

-Yo soy Tyler-Dijo el de pelo negro-Y soy el líder-

-Me llamo Riker-Dijo el de cabello azul

-Me llamo Dylan-Dijo el de cabello verde

-Y yo soy Roxy- Dijo la chica quitándose el casco y dejando su cabello bailando en el viento

Hiro y ella se quedaron mirando, los ojos marrones de él se posaron en los ojos violeta de ella.

-Bien, al menos ya sabemos quiénes son-Dijo Honey

-Sí y tenemos que irnos-Dijo Tyler

-Nosotros igual-Dijo Fred y se dio vuelta para irse, detrás de él los siguieron los demás, a excepción de Hiro quien seguía mirando a Roxy.

-Hey Roxy vámonos-Grito Aris a lo lejos

Roxy salió de su transe y volvió a la realidad, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo y saltando por los techos de los edificios.

Hiro seguía allí, perdido, hasta que la voz de Baymax lo trajo a la realidad.

-Hiro-Dijo el robot haciendo que el joven se sobresaltara

-Bay-baymax-

-Hiro, tus niveles de hormonas y testosterona se han incrementado, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si Baymax, en realidad… eso creo-

_**Hola!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews ya sean positivos o negativos. ¿Cómo creen que seguirá la historia?, si tienen sugerencias no duden en comentarlas, aquí todas las ideas son bienvenidas.**_

_**Muchos Besos! **_


	2. Chapter 2: We Got Bad Blood

_**Hola, lamento la tardanza en actualizar Wildest Dreams, falta de inspiración, tiempo y bueno se me arriino la computadora, pero, en fin, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo y ojala les guste.**_

**Capitulo 2: We Got Bad Blood**

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que los nuevos villanos habian atacado la ciudad. Todo estaba sereno y ningun crimen se habia cometido, pero los Grandes Heroes no bajaron la guardia, cada vez que salian estaban atentos a cualquier giro de los acontecimientos. Pero nada pasaba. Hasta esta noche.

A pesar de ya no ir a las Peleas Roboticas, Hiro habia decidido volver solo una noche mas, espero a que su tia y su hermano se durmieran, se cambio, tomo su clasico robot y se fue sigilosamente. Habia una pelea en el muelle las 02:00am, como lo imagino, estaba lleno de gente que opostaba su dinero y peleaba, otras personas, estaban al rededor del ring gritando y alentando. Para ganar debia pelear con dos contrincantes invencibles y asi ganaria todo el dinero, Noah era uno de esos contrincantes, pelo negro rapado del lado derecho, ojos azules y un robot que acababa con todo el que se animaba a enfretarlo. La otra persona se llamaba Sombra, o al menos asi escucho Hiro que lo llamanan, parecia antisocial, y no se le veia la cara porque se tapaba con la capucha se su buzo y su robot llevaba la delantera.

-Todos han sido vencidos por Noah y la Sombra, ¿Alguien quiere probar se que esta hecho?- Dijo un hombre

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- Pregunto Hiro

-Claro niño, adelante, tu robot no saldra vivo de aqui- Le dijo Noah sentandose en el piso para empezar, Hiro lo imito.

-Dos robots entran, solo uno saldra con vida, ¡Peleen!- Dijo una mujer

Noah empezo con ventaja, y Hiro lo dejo ganar pidiendo, despues, un intento mas. En la segunda vuelta, su robot vencio al de Noah y no solo eso, lo despedazo, pero aun no ganaba, ahora debia enfretarse a Sombra. Ambos colocaron dinero en la charola y se sentaron, la mujer coloco la sombrila en el medio y dioor empezada la pelea. Dejo ganar a Sombra y pidio otro intento, pero no salio como esperaba, el robot de Sombra lo tenia acorralado, pero no lo ataco solo lo hizo fallar aproposito para que el pelinegro ganara.

-El ganador, el novato Hiro Hamada- Declaro la mujer, pero la sirena de la policia llamo la atencion de los presentes quienes rapidamente salieron corriendo. Hiro tomo el dinero pero no se percato de lo ocurrido hasta que alguien lo tomo de la remera y lo tironeo para ocultarse detras de un contenedor.

-Gracias- Le dijo Hiro cuando vio que pasaba

-No es nada, debes estar atento o te arrestaran, creeme... no es un lugar lindo la carcel para un niño como tu- Era la sombra quien lo habia arrastrado hasta alli.

-Lo se, me ha pasado, y no soy un niño, tengo 14- Dijo molesto Hiro

Sombra no respondio, se fijo si la policia se habia ido y cuando todos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites le hizo una seña a Hiro que ya podian salir. Hiro se incorporo a los demas para continuar, pero queria decirle gracias a ese tipo por haberlo dejado ganar, y como vio que se alejo, lo siguio.

-Oye, espera-

-Vete niño, no quiero cargas- Le dijo

-Gracias-

-Ya lo habias dicho- Siguio avanzando sin voltear a ver al pelinegro, quien intentaba seguirle el paso.

-No, gracias por dejarme ganar-

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- Volteo, ese niño, lo estaba volviendo loco

-Hiciste que el robot fallara, tal vez nadie lo notara, pero yo lo note-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hiro esperaba una respuesta que jamas saldria de los labios de ese tipo, espero un poco mas antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Quien eres? es obvio que Sombra es solo un apodo-

Otro silencio. Sombra parecia no querer hablar mas con él, pero Hiro no se rendiria, asi que solo le sostuvo la mirada, o eso pensaba ya que con la capucha no veia la cara de la persona. Sombra suspiro, levanto su mano derecha y tiro su capucha para atras, conoceria esa cabellera en degrade en cualquier parte. Era Roxy.

-¿Roxy?- Dijo Hiro asombrado

-Hola- Dijo la chica casi en un susurro que bien, no podria oirse.

-Wow, eras tu, como no me di cuenta, ¿como estas?-

-Que te importa!, somos enemigos comportate como tal, esto jamas paso- Le dijo señalandolo y dandose la vuelta para irse

-¿A donde vas?- Le pregunto Hiro

-A ningun lugar en especial- Le dijo Roxy sin voltear

-Roxy espera- Le dijo Hiro, la chica se detuvo y él se adelanto -Ven conmigo-

La chica lo miro, medito unos segundos antes de responder. Hiro pudo notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, pero se desvanecio enseguida.

-Dejame en paz Hamada- Dijo levantando su cabeza de golpe y comenzando a caminar pasandole por al lado.

Hiro la vio alejarse por el muelle en direccion a la ciudad, sola, en la oscuridad de la noche.

XxxXxx

-Hiro! Arriba necesito que vayas a comprar un par de cosas- Le grito su tia desde abajo

Hiro se levanto, se baño y cambio. Bajo a la sala junto a Baymax, que luego lo dejo con su tia, tomo la lista de cosas que debia comprar y salio por ellas. Compro las cosas necesarias para su tia para el café y volvio, aunque no sabia como resistio tanto peso sin ayuda. Dejo las bolsas y le aviso a su tia que saldria a pasear un rato por el parque. Pero cuando llego no pudo evitar acercarse a una chica aque estaba cantando en un banco.

_Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul_

_Better keep my eyes wide open_

_There's so much that I don't kno_

_Just another hotel room_

_Never felt so all alone_

_I think about my granddad's eyes,_

_And they always send me home_

_I can almost hear him now_

_Gotta make him proud_

_I keep my eyes, wide, open_

_Bless this ground, unbroken_

_I'm about to make my way_

_Heaven help me keep my faith_

_And my eyes, wide, open_

_All I have is just this moment_

_And I don't want to miss a second_

_'Cause it could all be gone in an instant_

_Yeah, in an instant_

_(I keep my eyes, wide, open) I'm about to make my way_

_Heaven help me keep my faith_

_My eyes, wide, open_

_Keep my eyes wide open_

Era Roxy, junto a ella habia un chico con una guitarra y el estuche en el piso donde la gente colocaba dinero. Hiro cada vez entendia menos a esa chica, pero sabia que algo ocultaba y debia saber que era. Cuando termino se acerco a ella.

-Hola Roxy-

-¿Hiro?, ¿Y ahora que quieres?- Le dijo la chica

-¿Cantas?-

-Solo es para conseguir dinero, lo mismo que las peleas roboticas y lo de ser villana- Le dijo la chica como si fuera algo normal

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunto Hiro acercandose mas a ella

-No interesa y no te va a interesar Hamada, largo- Le dijo cerrando el estuche de la guitarra.

-Claro que si!, si no porque te preguntaria- Le dijo Hiro colocandose delante de ella. -¿Por qué por dinero y no por gusto?-

-Averigualo-

XxxXxx

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

-Se tardaron demasiado- Dijo una señora

-Lo lamentamos mamá, ¿Como esta?-

-Recien se quedo dormida, estaba algo decaida antes de que llegaran-

-No conseguimos mucho hoy, pero cada centavo cuenta-

-Lo se, hacen lo que esta a su alcanse chicos, incluso mas-

-Todo lo hacemos por ella mamá-

Se quedaron en silencio, la madre se quedo abajo y los dos jovenes subieron a ver a la niña que yacia en una cama de una plaza mirando por la ventana.

-Hola Julia, ¿Como te sientes?-

La niña volteo para ver quien era el que hablaba, su cabello rubio de cada lado de su cara dejaba ver una piel blanca como la nieve con las mejillas con un pequeño rubor y unos ojos verdes grandes los miraban con cierta alegria y tristeza.

-Podria estar mejor- Dijo la niña, su voz a penas se escucho en la habitacion

Ambos jovenes se acostaron en cada lado de la cama y abrazaron a Julia quien, al cabo de un rato, se quedo placidamente dormida al igual que los otros dos.

_**¿Que piensan de esta ultima parte del capitulo? ¿Que oculta Roxy?**_

_**No olviden dejar sus reviews, nos vemos pronto, besooss!**_


End file.
